Walking In Memphis
by Fibee
Summary: Post-ep fic for 'The Post-Modern Prometheus'. Song fic - 'Making Love Out of Nothing At All' by Air Supply. MSR, fluff, etc. Please R&R!


A/N: Post-ep fic for The Post-Modern Prometheus. Also song fic "Making Love Out Of Nothing At All" – Air Supply

This is my favourite song right now, I only discovered it existed last week. There's a cute MSR video set to it on You Tube. I don't know whether Cher ever covered this song (probably not) but I reckon she could do a fantastic version of it and it fits with the story, so just go with it. If you've not heard the song, go find the MSR vid on You Tube, you'll love it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder, Scully, either of the songs mentioned, or the Great Mutato. Please don't sue me, I have no money!

**Walking in Memphis**

Mulder held out his hand to Scully as Cher belted out 'Walking In Memphis'. After a second or two, Scully took his hand and allowed Mulder to pull her into his arms and dance with her. She smiled at him and then caught sight of the great Mutato, waving his arms in the air and clearly having the time of his life. This had been a great idea of Mulder's to bring him to the Cher concert.

"Look at him Mulder, he looks so happy."

'Walking in Memphis' finished and the tinkling piano notes of the first bars of the next song started. Scully's eyes lit up.

"I love this song!" She squeezed Mulder's hand meaning 'let's keep dancing'.

He looked at her in surprise.

"Really Scully? Air Supply? I wouldn't have had you down as a power ballard type of girl."

"Oh Mulder you'd be surprised," said Scully smiling mysteriously. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

The song started up and Mulder felt something stir inside of him. He pulled Scully closer so he could smell the scent of her shampoo in her hair.

_I know just how to whisper,  
And I know just how to cry;  
I know just where to find the answers;  
And I know just how to lie.  
I know just how to fake it,  
And I know just how to scheme;  
I know just when to face the truth,  
And then I know just when to dream.  
And I know just where to touch you,  
And I know just what to prove;  
I know when to pull you closer,  
And I know when to let you loose._

The chords built. Scully's arms rested around Mulder's neck. Mulder could feel his heart beating so hard he was sure Scully could hear it, given that her head was so close to his chest. He loved her being this close to him, loved her in his arms, hell, he loved _her_ full stop. Always had, ever since she walked into his office. He hadn't wanted to like her, had cursed himself a thousand times in that first year or so for falling for his partner. Partly because of the bureau rules – not that he had ever been one to be constrained by rules, partly because she had insisted on keeping everything so professional, never letting her guard down. But gradually their friendship had grown and they had gotten close, so close. Sometimes he could be sure she returned his feelings; sometimes he thought he was just imagining it, that they were just the best of friends. But here, tonight, she had to know.

_And I know the night is fading,  
And I know that times gonna fly;  
And I'm never gonna tell you everything  
I've got to tell you,  
But I know I've got to give it a try._

'Tell her.' A voice inside Mulder spoke to him. 'Tell her now. Before you miss your chance.'

_And I know the roads to riches,  
And I know the ways to fame;  
I know all the rules  
And then I know how to break 'em  
And I always know the name of the game._

_But I don't know how to leave you,  
And I'll never let you fall;  
And I don't know how you do it,  
Making love out of nothing at all  
(making love)  
Out of nothing at all,  
(making love)  
Out of nothing at all,  
(making love)  
Out of nothing at all,  
(making love)  
Out of nothing at all,  
(making love)  
Out of nothing at all  
(making love)  
Out of nothing at all._

"Scully" he whispered into her ear. He kissed the top of her head, as he had done so many times before. But this time it was different. This time there was more to it.

Something in Scully must have felt this difference because she lifted her head away from his chest and looked at him with her blue eyes, searching his deep brown ones for the answers to questions she did not dare ask.

'Tell me' she pleaded silently.

_Every time I see you all the rays of the sun  
Are streaming through the waves in your hair;  
And every star in the sky is taking aim  
At your eyes like a spotlight,  
The beating of my heart is a drum, and its lost  
And it's looking for a rhythm like you.  
You can take the darkness from the pit of the night  
And turn into a beacon burning endlessly bright.  
I've got to follow it, cause everything I know, well its nothing till I give it to you._

"Scully," he said again and suddenly his mouth was on hers.

For a moment Scully was surprised by this sudden turn of events, but she quickly relaxed into the kiss and Mulder could feel her returning it. They broke apart for air.

_I can make the run or stumble,  
I can make the final block;  
And I can make every tackle, at the sound of the whistle,  
I can make all the stadiums rock.  
I can make tonight forever,  
Or I can make it disappear by the dawn;  
And I can make you every promise that has ever been made,  
And I can make all your demons be gone._

"Mulder!" Scully was speechless. But she smiled at him to let him know what he had just done was perfectly OK by her.

"Scully, I love you." This time he got the words out. "I've loved you for so long-"

He didn't get any further because Scully had reached up to pull his head down and kiss him again.

_But I'm never gonna make it without you,  
Do you really want to see me crawl?  
And I'm never gonna make it like you do,  
Making love out of nothing at all._

"I love you, Mulder." And that was all Mulder needed to hear. He grinned his goofy, boyish grin, and they kept on slow dancing.

_(making love)  
Out of nothing at all  
(making love)  
Out of nothing at all  
(making love)  
Out of nothing at all  
(making love)  
Out of nothing at all  
(making love)  
Out of nothing at all  
(making love)  
Out of nothing at all  
(making love)_


End file.
